Lion Heart: First Meeting
by Moondalian
Summary: AU: A sidefic oneshot to Lion Heart about the first time Hikari and Atemu met.


**Authoress: Moondalian  
Editor: Tavia454  
Summary: AU: A sidefic oneshot to Lion Heart about the first time Hikari and Atemu met.  
Pairing: None, bit too soon for that ne?  
Dedication****: Cosmic Tomato**

* * *

After great demand and someone actually suggesting that I **write this, I managed to get my ass into gear and write something! Yes, very shocking I know. XD Well anyway, everybody go thank Cosmic Tomato for getting me to write this and have fun! R&R folks.**

* * *

**--: Lion Heart: First Meeting :--**

This was _bad_. Very, very _bad._ It seemed no matter what he tried, nothing was enough to stop these two. How had they even gotten the two Millennium Items they were carrying in the first place? And how had they managed to learn to control them so well? It had taken him years of practicing before he'd learned how to control his puzzle so these two must've gone through the same process, most likely a harsher one since his father had been the one to train him and the man had already known how to use the Millennium Puzzle.

Not that that was such a good thing, but the point was that he'd learned from someone who already knew the powers of the item. These two must've taught themselves.

Atemu growled as he barely dodged another blast sent by the white-haired thief king he'd heard about quite a bit. Even before knowledge of his item had come to his attention, the teen – for the other could be no older than he was – had been quite famous for his tomb robbing. At least now Atemu knew how the other had gotten so good; Millennium Items tended to help.

"What's wrong, _Pharaoh_?" His title was spoken in utter mockery and Atemu glared. He usually wouldn't care much about the fact that he was Pharaoh, but mocking the title was going too far as well, "Getting tired?"

"You wish _Tomb Robber_." He sent a blast of his own at the other, but it was easily deflected by the other of his other opponents. This one wasn't any older than he was himself either, though with the childish way he sometimes spoke he figured the blonde's mental state might claim otherwise. Still, Mariku too had earned his reputation before news of his item came out. He was said to be one of the best assassins around, someone who actually loved to destroy _anything_ and actually laughed while doing it.

Really, why did the freak team have to go after him?

"Pharaoh can't beat us." Mariku grinned widely, "Pharaoh's not strong enough to defeat Mariku and Bakura."

Atemu snorted at the statement even though he could feel that his body was quite agreeing with the psychopath. He was getting tired, most of his shadow magic already having been used since the fight had started quite a while back. Their surroundings, although they had started out as a typical town square, now looked like the ruins of some old civilization that had died out millennia ago and where no one had lived for just as long. Somehow this fight needed to be stopped; somehow he needed to find a way to _win_.

Just as Bakura and Mariku gave each other a grin that clearly stated it was time to finish this fight and had started to gather energy for one last blast, a loud roar pierced the sky. All three fighters looked in the direction the sound had come from, seeing a lion as black as the night with golden manes that seemed to hold an amethyst glow to them somehow stand on top of a nearby building, amethyst eyes glaring fiercely.

"What the-" Bakura took a step back, a blast of shadow magic now aimed for the lion rather than Atemu. Mariku took a similar stance, though it was apparent that he would love to just walk over to the lion and somehow tame it. Atemu took a defensive stance, deciding that if the lion would attack, he'd rather have Bakura and Mariku waste their shadow magic than he himself. He hated the idea of an animal that was just following its instincts getting killed for it, but he hated the idea of being torn to shreds even more.

With one long jump the lion stood between the two sides fighting, though the odd thing was that he seemed to adopt a protective position in front of Atemu. Atemu stared at the odd sight in shock as the lion's glare only became harsher upon Bakura and Mariku.

Bakura glared back at the lion, "What, now you've trained animals to follow you?" His glare shifted to Atemu, "Sacrificing anything for your selfish ways, how typical."

Atemu choose to ignore the comment, knowing it would be pointless to deny what the white-haired thief king said. He'd been trying to talk sense into the other since this fight had started and it hadn't gotten him anywhere so far. He was far more interested in _why_ this lion was actually protecting him.

Mariku pouted, "Mariku wants a pet too…" he grumbled, throwing a brief glare at Bakura. No matter what he tried, Bakura would never let him try to keep a pet. This probably had something to do with the fact that he'd let everything he'd ever owned die, but really. That didn't matter did it?

Bakura ignored the comment his partner gave, "Well, if you're so willing to sacrifice anything, let me help you." He snarled as he pointed a blast at the lion in front of him. The lion let out a snarl of his own as if to warn Bakura not to do what he was about to do, but Bakura fired without paying any attention to it.

For a moment it seemed like the lion rolled his eyes before opening his muzzle and shooting, to everyone's shock, a blast of shadow magic from it. The magic seemed more unstable from what Bakura had shot, but it was enough to simply make the two balls of magic collide and explode, only creating shockwaves that sent them all back a bit, but not doing anyone actual harm.

_/ __I'm going to give this warning only once. Go away! /_ Bakura's eyes widened in shock at the mental voice that undeniably came from the lion in front of him. Mariku's eyes lit up in joy at the exact same time.

"Mariku wants it! Mariku wants it for a pet!" the lion seemed to give him a brief disbelieving look, before focusing back on the both of them.

Atemu, by now completely lost on what was going on stood up straight as he stared at the lion in open shock. This lion was protecting him, it could _speak,_ and it was telling Bakura and Mariku to go away. Today… was a very strange day.

Regaining his composure, Atemu turned his gaze onto his two opponents, "You heard him, leave." He'd rather solve this peacefully than by killing the two. Maybe now they'd just leave and stay away.

Bakura gritted his teeth at the words and glared hatefully, "Leave? Without ridding the world of your presence? I think not." He hit Mariku lightly on the head to snap the other out of his trance, gaining a glare from his partner but ignoring it. Mariku grumbled darkly under his breath, but at another look from Bakura, got ready to attack once more.

In the next few minutes everything seemed to be over rather quickly all of a sudden. Atemu wanted to jump back into his battle mode the instant Bakura and Mariku lunged forward, but a simple, _/ Leave it to me. /_ had him staring at the lion in front of him in surprise once more. In a matter of minutes the lion had overpowered Mariku and Bakura completely, both already having lost quite some power during their fight with Atemu and unable to stand up with the quick reflexes and simple raw power the lion had. It didn't take long for the two desert inhabitants to be backed into a wall near the place where they'd left the horses they'd come on, both panting harshly as the lion simply stood in front of them, pose ready to strike if either even moved a muscle.

_/ I'll say this only once more. Leave__! /_ Bakura actually growled lowly at the obvious command, but slowly let his battle-ready pose drop. This complicated his plans and he needed to rethink his strategy now. This lion was quite capable of using shadow magic, and although it wasn't completely trained yet, it was easily enough to beat them right now. If this really was one of Atemu's soldiers, he'd have more trouble killing the other than he'd originally thought.

"Fine." He snarled out, "But we'll be back."

He turned back to his horse, his guard still up in case he was attacked. Mariku looked extremely disappointed that he wouldn't be gaining a pet, but followed the white-haired King of Thieves nonetheless. They were gone within seconds, leaving nothing but dust in their wake.

Atemu's gaze shifted from the departing figures back to the ebony lion that had walked back to him. The lion simply sat in front of him now, his expression calm and nothing like what it had been only moments ago. Atemu instantly put his guard up again. Whether this lion had helped him or not, it was still a dangerous animal.

The lion seemed to sigh, actually _sigh_, as it bowed its head, _/ I'm not going to attack you, you know. Why would I have just protected you if I wanted you dead? /_

Atemu hesitated for a moment, not believing that he was actually having a conversation with a lion, before answering, "You're a lion. Aren't you supposed to attack other animals or humans for food?"

The lion looked up at him, head cocked slightly, _/ I suppose most lions do, yes. /_ He hesitated himself, trying to decide what he should and shouldn't tell right now, _/ But let's just say I'm not like most lions. /_

"Obviously, you can use shadow magic somehow." Atemu gave the other a questioning look, "Which brings up the question of how you can do that."

The lion smiled secretively. Atemu blinked at seeing a lion _smile_. _/ That's for me to know and for you to find out later. For now, all you need to know is that I'm here to help you out when you need me. /_

Atemu stared once more before shaking his head. This really was a very strange day, and it was only getting worse it seemed. He focused back on the lion in front of him. "Well then, can I at least have a name?"

The lion seemed to hesitate once more, glancing away as he answered, _/ I… don't really have a name. You can call me anything you want. /_

Atemu raised an eyebrow, "So if I choose to call you just 'Lion' you'd actually have nothing against that?" After the words had left his mouth Atemu silently cursed himself for the slightly mocking tone he'd used. Really, mocking a lion that could easily kill him in an instant probably wasn't the best way to handle this right now.

To his surprise, the other gave him an amused look, _/ Well you could, but I don't guarantee that I'll listen very well. /_

Atemu couldn't help but chuckle, his posture finally relaxing a little even though it was still somewhat tense, "I'll keep it in mind." He paused as he gave the other a look over, trying to think of a name that would suit the new 'saviour of Egypt'. 'Saviour of Egypt' actually sounded more like what the other was than he'd intended. Really, if this lion hadn't been there to save him, he'd probably be dead by now. If Bakura and Mariku really did come back, it seemed Egypt's real new hope would not be him, but the strange creature in front of him.

Atemu smiled slightly at that thought, "How about, 'Hikari'? Since you're apparently you're our new 'light' if those two goons attack again. I seem to be no match for them." So it was cheesy. It still fit.

The lion's head cocked to the side in thought, _/ Hikari huh? /_ he grinned, and Atemu had to stop himself from wondering how a lion could make all these expressions so clearly. _/ I like it! /_

Atemu smiled and slowly crouched down, letting his hand carefully stroke the golden manes, ready to pull back if his new… whatever he was, didn't want him to. Hikari merely purred at the touch, gently nuzzling Atemu's hand to continue. Atemu's smile softened. Hikari seemed more like a cat than a fierce lion right now.

Hikari's ears twitched for a moment and in a flash the lion was out of his reach, eyes focused on one of the main streets towards the town square. Atemu tensed back up, glancing from the main street back to Hikari with caution.

_/ I have to go. /_ Hikari turned back to Atemu, his look slightly nervous as he gave a sheepish smile.

Atemu raised an eyebrow at the sudden strange behaviour. "You're not coming with me to the palace?" he'd actually expected the other to. How else was he going to know when Atemu needed help?

Hikari simply smiled at the other, _/ Don't worry, I'll know when you need help. I have my ways. /_ That secretive grin returned before, in one black blur, he was gone. Atemu looked after him as he disappeared into the darkness of the many alleys that ran through the city.

Atemu shook his head before getting back to his feet, "Today… has got to be the strangest day I'll ever go through…" With another shake of his head, he headed for the horse that was waiting for him to take him back to the palace. Repairs would need to start on this village immediately so he'd better get back to make sure it actually happened. He definitely had something interesting to tell his council now. Seth would probably call him insane even.

Then again, Seth did that on a daily basis already, plainly because he wanted to. Damn his cousin.

With a last shake of his head, Atemu mounted the hose and took off in the direction of the palace, his mind already going over everything that had happened today, trying to find solution and answer to all his questions. Although Bakura and Mariku should've probably been at the top of his priority list, somehow the questions revolving around Hikari were far more prominent in his mind.

'_I will figure you out Hikari. Somehow I will figure you out.'_

**

* * *

**

**There, and now we all know how our two lovebirds met. Sue me if I contradicted something I may have said in Lion Heart, but I honestly wasn't going to read over that entire fic again just to see what little I'd given away. Since I barely gave anything away though, I think I'm safe… I hope °sweatdrops° Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the actual last thing that'll ever be posted on Lion Heart XD Review!**


End file.
